Escaping the Hands of Sephiroth
by GalaxyDreams
Summary: This is a sequel to " A Day in The Life of Sephiroth." Will Barret and the others be able to rescue Cloud from Sephiroth? Or will Cloud remain a puppet forever?
1. Planning The Rescue

Escaping the Hands of Sephiroth

A Sequel to "A Day in the Life of Sephiroth" by Galaxy of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7. This is all in the good nature of fun. Also, if you haven't read the first story "A Day in the Life of Sephiroth," I strongly urge you to read that first. one. This story is a sequel to it. The first one explains what happened before all of this, and is packed with comedy. So, please search that story first, and you will understand everything here. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Planning The Rescue

__

Prologue

__

After all the knights had attacked, Sephiroth was on the ground badly hurt. But finally, he stood up covered in dirt. He held up his hand. On his finger was a rather large ring.

"If you don't want to become my stooge, how bout you work for me instead?" Sephiroth asked with confidence.

"What? Don't try to fool us! Cloud would never leave our "Rather Good-Looking and Courageous Group of Heroes Who Were Born to Kick Sephiroth's Lousy Behind Out of Town Until We All Were The Last Ones Standing in Order to Dominate the World Group!" Yuffie said.

*sweatdrops* from everyone

"What's in it for me?" Cloud asked, curious about the deal Sephiroth was asking him.

"Cloud!!! What do you think you're doing?!! You're never gonna get anywhere with that scumbag!" Cid yelled.

"Cloud, no!" Red exclaimed.

"Remember our past, Cloud!" Tifa said.

"Don't betray my trust, Cloud," Vincent said solemnly.

"Dumb spikey-headed kid," Barret said turning away.

Yuffie turned to Cait Sith. "I think this is the end of our "Rather Good-Looking and Courageous Group of Heroes Who Were Born to Kick Sephiroth's Lousy Behind Out of Town Until We All Were The Last Ones Standing in Order to Dominate the World Group," she said, shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~

Cloud walked over to Sephiroth. "I will join you."

"That's what I've been expecting...." Sephiroth said with victory. "As for the rest of you, are you interested?" he asked.

"Never!" Barret yelled. "Why are you doing this Cloud?" 

".................." was Cloud's response.

The ring glowed a firey red, and Cloud collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds, and after the group of heroes watched their leader fall into the hands of Sephiroth, Cloud stood up with a new sparkle in his mako eyes.

"Get them," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud charged at his former friends, with a new passion. Barret and the others looked on with fear, and decided to retreat for the time being. They would find a way to bring their friend back. Barret would never let Cloud join Sephiroth. And so a new journey begins..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present Day

Barret and the others sat in the hideout at the 7th Heaven Bar. Everyone appeared very sad and worried. Barret just looked at their faces, trying to decide what to do next. After that horrible memory of Cloud attempting to attack all of them, Barret knew that it was all over. Their glorious team was destroyed. To top it all off, Barret knew that trying to go up against Cloud would be worthless. After all, the guy was fully equipped with the strongest weapons and all the master materia. 

"Oh..it's all over now. I didn't even get a chance to get Cloud's materia either. Now how will I be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll never get my filthy hands on it? Why must this happen to me? Why?" Yuffie screamed in agony as she buried her face in her hands. 

__

"If only I convinced that dumb spikey-headed kid not to go to Gold Saucer with the worst villain of all! I knew he was up to no good. That lying piece of-" Barret's thoughts were cut off by Red 13's voice.

"Barret, I know what you must be thinking... and we are all very sad right now. But no one should blame themselves for any of this," Red said calmly trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, you gotta listen to to Red, man," Cid said as he grabbed Red 13's tail and used it to light his cigarette. Red glared at him in response. Cid just patted him on the head like a puppy. 

"Hey man...you're right. Nuthin' will be solved if we all jes' sit here like a bunch of pansies. Let's get to Sephiroth's house and beat the crap out of him!" Barret urged everyone. Cid was the first to jump up. 

"Alrighty everyone! Get to the Highwind!" Cid said as everyone's face lit up as they ran to the airship.

~~~

As everyone boarded the Highwind taking their positions on the ship, Yuffie didn't even have time to get motion sickness. She was on the dock area with everyone else.

"Don't you worry, Cloud, we'll get you back. No one can destroy my chances of taking all your beautiful materia. Especially not Sephiroth," Yuffie declared as she put her own weak materia into the slots of her weapon. "This is a job for Materia Hunter Yuffie!" she exclaimed happily. 

"Would you please stop that? You're making our game sound like a shojou anime," Cait Sith told the over-excited young girl.

"Cait Sith, you must know that I would never do that. I LIKE watching anime, and I wouldn't pretend I was in one...even though I've always wanted to be the star in an anime..." Yuffie paused thinking about the possibilities of her anime career. "Hmmm....what an excellent idea. I must have a little chat with Squaresoft..." Yuffie said as she walked slowly to the PHS to phone Squaresoft Headquarters.

"Hello, Squaresoft? This is Yuffie Kisaragi. Remember, I was the star of Final Fantasy 7? I just want-" Yuffie tried to say but was cut off by Square saying something to her. Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation.

__

Squaresoft talking.

"What?! What do you mean Cloud Strife was the star? I was the one that MADE him into the star he is today!! I called to sa-" Yuffie said again but was interrupted by the other end of the phone.

__

Squaresoft talking.

"You listen to me! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be making profits! I WAS THE ONE who brought life into the game...which is why I wanted to know if you were interested into giving me a part in-" Yuffie was cut off again.

__

Operator: I'm sorry but the line has been cut off. Thank you for using Highwind calling services. Call again anytime!

"The nerve of those people! How dare they speak to me that way! They will hear from my designer!" Yuffie yelled to everyone as she stomped off to her room in the Highwind.

Cait Sith just sighed. Meanwhile, Barret had taken an empty crate and stood on top attempting to make a speech in front of everyone. 

"Listen up all of ya!! Since Cloud is currently possessed at this moment, I will gladly take it into my own hands to be the new leader of our little band of heroes! Whaddya all say?" Barret asked excitedly but got no response from everyone. He slumped down in defeat.

Suddenly Yuffie rushed in. "You need leader? I'll be your leader!" she said.

Miraculously, she got a few good votes because everyone knew she was good at sneaking up on people when they least expected it. It was now official. Yuffie was the leader in saving Cloud. She stood next to Cid as the Highwind neared Costa Del A Sol and they spotted a glimpse of Sephiroth's house. Tifa looked on with hope as Vincent loaded his rifle. "Let's go save Cloud," said Tifa with brand new confidence.

*End of Ch. 1*

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter of this sequel. I decided to write a sequel to "A Day in the Life of Sephiroth" since many of you really liked the first one and were disappointed that I ended it too soon. Well, here is the sequel! Wait for Ch. 2 soon!

__


	2. Looking For Evidence

Escaping the Hands of Sephiroth

A Sequel to "A Day in the Life of Sephiroth" by Galaxy of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7. This is all in the good nature of fun. Also, if you haven't read the first story "A Day in the Life of Sephiroth," I strongly urge you to read that first. one. This story is a sequel to it. The first one explains what happened before all of this, and is packed with comedy. So, please search that story first, and you will understand everything here. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Looking For Evidence

As the Highwind neared Costa Del A Sol, Tifa could fell her limit gauge filling up. She looked at Vincent and she could see the signs of claws growing out of his fingers.

"Vincent, do you think you could can control Chaos? Or do we have to take shelter from a far distance from you again?" Tifa asked Vincent nervously as she inched closer to the exit.

"No, I shall find a way to control the beast within myself. So please do not worry. What we must do now is find Cloud," Vincent said solemnly.

"Yes, you're right," Tifa said as she tightened her gloves called "God's Hand."

~~~

The Highwind parked in the loading center. Yuffie was the first to jump off of the ship, despite Cid's unusually loud screaming. Yuffie could make out a few words of what he was saying which included "Lousy kid!" "Jump off too soon!" "Ship still in the air!" 

Barret motioned for everyone to follow him. Red 13 moved very slowly, looking tense and nervous. Cait Sith even had a cloud of hesitation hanging above his head. Barret stopped and gazed at his group of friends.

"Ok, lissen' up everyone. This is gonna be one of those missions. But this ain't no ordinary mission," Barret said with a serious tone as he looked up at Sephiroth's mansion. He turned his gaze back to the group. "Our leader is in there, and we gotta do whatever it takes to get his spikey-head back here safe 'an sound, or else he'll run off with all of MY materia! Man, that wimp borrowed my MASTER MAGIC materia!" Barret exclaimed much to the surprise of everyone. But deep down, he knew Cloud was a good friend too. But he wouldn't show it. "Alright, let's go."

The group followed Barret as he stopped in front of the silver door knock of Jenova's head on the door. He gave each of them one final look as he kicked the door open.

Cait Sith had his eyes shut the whole time, but he slowly opened them when he noticed the silence around himself. He opened his mouth in shock. "Hey, where's Cloud? There seems to be nobody home.." he said.

Red 13 sniffed the ground a little. "It appears that Cloud was just recently here...but..." Red 13 said but paused. He walked around a little trying to sniff out Cloud's scent or any signs of Sephiroth. The group watched him hoping he would uncover any clues. Red 13 paused in his footsteps. "But something is wrong. I could trace a strong scent in the foyer..but it stops right here," Red explained as he pointed to a closed door.

Vincent closed his eyes. "Since I am half of a beast myself, I can feel that Cloud has been inside this chamber," Vincent said as he put a hand to the iron door. The door was sealed shut and seemed like there could be no way of opening it.

"Hey Vincent, you never told us that you could feel people's presence! Man, that's pretty cool!" Cid piped up ruining the tense atmosphere around everyone.

"Well, folks, whatever is behind this door must be important since Sephiroth sealed it shut like this," Cait Sith declared holding up his megaphone.

Tifa walked over to the door and performed her limit break, "Final Heaven" on the door hoping to dent it a little. But nothing happened.

Finally, Barret made his way to the door. "Awright! Everyone step back! I'm gonna break through by force!" he yelled putting up his gun-arm. He started to fire..but the bullets just made holes. "Well..at least we can look inside.." Barret said looking through the door.

Everyone walked over to the door trying to look in a hole. But they were shocked to see a horrible sight. Inside was a Cloud's sword, Ultima Weapon. It was inside a glass case that covered it completely. On the left side of the glass case that held all of Cloud's materia suspended in the water...and the last and most horrifying sight of all was our dear friend, Cloud. He was trapped inside an aquarium big enough for a human, and it seemed like he was unconscious. 

"Cloud! Oh no, Cloud! We gotta get him out of there before the water penetrates his barrier and drowns him!" Tifa screamed frantically as she put her hands on the side of her face. "Barret! Please! We have to do something!" she said again as tears filled her eyes.

"But what can we do? There seems to be no way inside this room," Yuffie said sadly as she looked for a way in the sealed room.

Cait Sith just sighed in defeat as everyone was panicking. "Man, I guess this really is the end of our "Rather Good-Looking and Courageous Group of Heroes Who Were Born to Kick Sephiroth's Lousy Behind Out of Town Until We All Were The Last Ones Standing in Order to Dominate the World Group" he said sadly hanging his head down.

"Lissen to y'all! Can't you jes' stop yer whining for a minute and find a way inside there? Cloud is gonna drown y'know!" Cid exclaimed to everyone. He started to go around the foyer looking for a possible way inside the room.

"I believe Cid is correct. Instead of panicking, how about we split up and find an entrance. I'll stand guard here just in case Sephiroth returns. I'll signal if he's here," Red13 said bravely. "I'll fill up my limit break gauge just for safety as well. You all find a way in quickly!" Red 13 commanded everyone. They all looked at each other and decided to go into the basement. There had to be an underground route somewhere... But little did our heroes know that Sephiroth was on his way home with a brand new batch of Jenova cells to inject into Cloud. Time was their enemy right now.

*~End of Chapter 2*~

Author's Notes: I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry, if it wasn't as good, but I ran out of ideas. Ja ne!


	3. A Vision and an Enemy

Escaping the Hands of Sephiroth

A Sequel to "A Day in the Life of Sephiroth" by Galaxy of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7. This is all in the good nature of fun. Also, if you haven't read the first story "A Day in the Life of Sephiroth," I strongly urge you to read that first. one. This story is a sequel to it. The first one explains what happened before all of this, and is packed with comedy. So, please search that story first, and you will understand everything here. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Vision and an Enemy

"Boy, oh boy! This feels like a GRREEAATT day! I can feel as if something wonderful is going to happen today! I guess it's because of these new Jenova cells I got from Mother," Sephiroth exclaimed happily as he hopped down the mountains of Corel Village holding the tiny vial of cells. Costa Del Sol was just around the corner. "I better hurry and attend to my newest recruit at home! Bwahaha.." the silver-haired man said with amusement.

~~~

Red 13 stood in front of the door pacing. His limit break gauge was full and he was trying to peek into the holes again. He looked around the room helplessly as his eyes rested on Cloud. Cloud looked very cold and it seemed like he was dead. 

Suddenly, Red froze in his tracks. His mind blurred and he collapsed against the wall. He saw something form in his mind.

__

Red 13 vision sequence

Red saw Cloud trapped in the water. Then a ray of light began to take form. It was a green light. Something was behind the light, but he could only see some of it. He could see the color pink, and....green eyes. It was holding something...a pipe...no...a rod! Was it Aeris?!

Red's eyes flew open. He had seen a vision of Aeris in his mind! But how could that be? Aeris was gone-wasn't she?

"Red! Come quick! We found a way inside the room!" Yuffie said hurriedly as she ran in the room anxiously.

"Ok...but I must tell you all something when we meet up with the others," he said slowly.

"Ok, ok! But first we gotta get down to the basement! Barret has found a secret elevator for us to go up into the room!" Yuffie said hurriedly as she pulled on Red 13's tail.

Yuffie and Red practically flew down the stairs of the basement. They met up with everyone else. Red could see that they were all looking up into the elevator door with a worried expression on their faces. It was funny how Sephiroth actually made an elevator into the room that happened to be the one Cloud was being held captive in. These things were just ironic. Maybe it was their lucky day today.

~~~

Meanwhile Sephiroth got caught up in a battle with Ruby Weapon, and was having some trouble beating him. He laughed wickedly as he slashed and fought the big juggernaut.

~~~

"Ready to go up everyone?" Barret asked solemnly.

"Yes, let's go," replied Tifa.

The group looked at the elevator one last time, and walked inside it. The wooden elevator creaked and groaned under their weight, and there was dust everywhere. It was also very dark and smelled very moldy. Fortunately, Red 13's tail lit the way for everyone to see. Vincent looked at the top of the elevator room and it said "Open." That meant that they had reached the room. The doors slowly opened with a ding, and they were inside Cloud's chamber.

Tifa was the first to run to Cloud. "Cloud!" Tifa yelled as tears began to form in her eyes. Cloud was in the water, and his face looked very cold. "Please don't die... I still have so much to tell you," she sobbed. She put a hand to the glass where Cloud was kept.

Cid came and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Tifa, if you love Cloud so much, you wouldn't sit there and cry like there was no hope for him. You would help us and break him the hell outta there!" Cid said.

Tifa got up slowly. She wiped her eyes with her hand. The group looked at her waiting for her to say something, but instead she walked over to the glass chamber. She began to glow red, and the group knew what she was gonna do. They backed up.

"Beat Rush! Somersault! Waterkick! Meteokick! Dolphin Blow! Meteor Strike! FINAL HEAVEN!!!" Tifa said as she unleashed all of her limit break attacks. Tifa stood breathless, and seemed very tired after her attacks, but her soul burned strong in hopes of saving her long time friend whom she also loved dearly, Cloud. She looked at the glass with confidence.

To everyone else's surprise, the glass cracked. The whole group stood in awed silence as the glass broke, and the water came rushing out. Cloud fell through the water as well. He hit the ground with a thud. Tifa rushed over to him. She held his head in her lap and began to sob.

"Cloud!" Tifa said as she felt his face. It was very cold. Red 13 rushed over.

"Tifa, is he still breathing?" he asked with concern. Red waved his tail in front of Cloud's face hoping to warm him up a little.

Tifa tried to feel a pulse. Her face twisted in agony when she found out Cloud was no longer breathing. Her eyes filled with tears again. She looked up into the face of Barret. He too had some tears forming in his usually strong eyes. Barret placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. 

"No! he can't be dead! There's gotta be some way!" she screamed in frustration.

But Cait Sith was the one who shocked everyone the most. He hopped over to Cloud. With a wave of his megaphone, the huge stuffed mog tried to concentrate all his power on one magic spell.

"Life 2!" Cait Sith said. The group watched as a tiny angel came and waved its wand on Cloud's dead body. Cloud stirred a little, and then finally he woke up. When Barret saw Cloud come through, he was about to hug the little guy, but then remembered what Sephiroth did to Cloud. Immediately, Barret pulled Tifa up on her feet while she was still hugging Cloud.

"Barret! What's the matter with you?! Didn't you see that Cloud is ok now? We can all go home, and-" Tifa was cut short by Barret's voice.

"Tifa, don't you remember what happened to that spikey headed jerk?! Your childhood friend has now joined forces with Sephiroth! He's not the Cloud we all knew before! Can't you see that?" Barret yelled. He looked at Cloud. The boy was still dripping wet, but he looked at Barret as if he was talking crazy. Barret saw Cloud eyeing him suspiciously, so he too looked over at him.

"Well...well...look at what we've got here. Looks like you finally decided to be friends with old Seph. What're you gonna do? You're outnumbered," Barret challenged looking directly into Cloud's mako blue eyes. Barret knew it wasn't anything he had ever planned on saying to his former teammate in the past, but Cloud was now a threat to all of them.

Cloud just stood there. He looked so helpless and he remained very silent for a while looking into the eyes of everyone, finally settling at Tifa.

"Are ya gonna say something ya traitor?!" Barret screamed. Anything had to be done to save Cloud from the evil that took over him.

Cloud stood with his arms crossed. "I know you all won't believe me on what I'm about to say. But this is the truth," Cloud paused. His eyes darted to everyone's face. He could tell they all doubted him. Who could blame them? He did try to kill them all. He continued. "Everything I did at the Gold Saucer was a lie. I never joined Sephiroth. I did that act to fool him. I did it because I knew that if he thought I was on his side, he would give up searching for the Promised Land. He would be too busy building up my stats to max so I would be his assistant in fighting battles to help him conquer the planet," Cloud explained to them all.

The group just stared at him not knowing what to say or do. Barret looked at Cloud as if he was drunk. "What are ya saying, kid?! You tellin' me that you ain't on HIS side? You've been with us all along?" Barret asked as hope was returning to him.

"That's right," Cloud explained. 

Still, there was some doubt in them all. Vincent didn't know what to think. But Yuffie had a way.

"Hey Cloud!," Yuffie called.

Cloud looked over at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"If you really are the good Cloud we all knew, prove it," Yuffie dared. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"How do you want me to do that?" Cloud asked. He had nothing to prove to them. He was already way too powerful to them all. "But it's already understood that I'm a God compared to you weaklings," Cloud bragged as he pulled out Ultima Weapon.

"No! No! You idiot! Not that kind of prove!" Yuffie yelled in a frustrated way. She couldn't believe how conceited Cloud was. (But hey..the guy was a God...hehe) Getting back to the story. "I want you to say something or do something that proves that you are indeed the old Cloud we all knew.

Cloud thought for a moment. He knew he was the good Cloud. But how could he convince them? But then he remembered. "How bout you guys ask me questions and if I answer them ALL correctly, then I am indeed the real Cloud Strife," he asked them.

"Fine. First question. Cloud, what class were you in in SOLDIER?" Yuffie asked.

"That's easy. I wasn't really First Class in SOLDIER. It was really Zack who was, and the Jenova cells made me think I was the one," Cloud said.

"Hmmm....pretty good. That was a trick question. Next question. What's my main goal in life?" Yuffie asked again.

"That's another simple one. You goal in life is to own every single materia there ever was," Cloud replied confidently.

"Good! And how many of each kind of materia does Yuffie want?" Yuffie asked as her eyes shined greedily. Everyone sweatdropped. They knew what Yuffie was aiming for.

"Four of every kind, of course. And they all have to be MASTERED materia," Cloud said.

Yuffie clapped her hands happily. "You guys! He's the Cloud all right! A fake evil Cloud with no soul would never have known that, she said.

"Welcome back, buddy," Barret beamed.

"It's good to have you back," Red 13 said happily.

Cloud smiled at them. HIs face turned serious again. "Now, we have a new plan. It involves Sephiroth and... Aeris," Cloud said to them darkly.

Cid looked up. "Aeris? But how?" he said completely baffled. Barret was also confused.

"Just wait and see. Now....Sephiroth should be coming home now. We should get ready," Cloud said taking out his materia. 

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. But they were somewhat confused about what their leader was talking about. Nevertheless, whatever Cloud had planned was good enough for them because they now had their leader back.

~*End of Ch.*~

Author's Notes: Hope you liked what happened to Cloud! Wait for the next chapter soon!


End file.
